


Share with You

by Rimetin



Series: Overwatch: odds and ends [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, the fluffiest of fluffs honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimetin/pseuds/Rimetin
Summary: It’s been years since Genji has used a bed. Or physically been to one, save for repairs in the medical bay. He finds he’s not sure how to feel about it, or indeed, how to approach it in practice. He ends up clambering over rather clumsily, synthetic knees sinking deep into the soft mattress, sheets rustling as he shifts over and reclines against the pillows. He, a master assassin of the dreaded Shimada clan, able to cross a city silent as a shadow and leaving no more evidence than the wind might; creating a racket simply lying down in a bed.Genji and Lúcio navigating intimacy when traditional options aren't really available to them.





	Share with You

The first night they spend together proves to be awkward.

_“Just, y’know, platonic,”_ Lúcio says. _“Or not platonic, obviously, but I mean. Just sleep. I know you do that sorta thing too.”_

_That sorta thing_ , Genji muses as he watches Lúcio flit across the room in his boxers, chattering something about his last recording session ad new songs. It’s not sleep, not really, and Lúcio knows it. His body doesn’t function like that of a normal human’s. But, Genji supposes, there’s no harm in pretending sometimes.

He breaks out of his musings to find Lúcio looking up at him, brow furrowed. “Somethin’ wrong?”

“No,” Genji replies evenly, rising from his seat by the window. “I am fine.”

Lúcio nods. “Good. Ok.”

_He’s nervous_ , Genji realizes. The thought somehow makes his stomach flutter, but he steels himself. “So?”

“So!” Lúcio skates over to the bed and plops down. “Sleep?”

“Sleep,” Genji agrees, making his way over slowly as Lúcio proceeds to shed his prosthetics. He allows one more fleeting moment for contemplation: it’s been years since he’s used a bed. Or physically been to one, save for repairs in the medical bay. He finds he’s not sure how to feel about it, or indeed, how to approach it in practice. He ends up clambering over rather clumsily, synthetic knees sinking deep into the soft mattress, sheets rustling as he shifts over and reclines against the pillows. He, a master assassin of the dreaded Shimada clan, able to cross a city silent as a shadow and leaving no more evidence than the wind might; creating a racket simply lying down in a bed.

Lúcio, if he notices, doesn’t draw attention to it. All he says as he hauls himself closer is: “Keeping the armor?”

Genji looks himself over, chuckling quietly. “You know not all of it comes off.”

“Some of it does,” Lúcio points out, laying down on his side and gazing up at him.

Genji doesn’t know how to reply to that.

They lay still for a moment, a silence only broken by Lúcio’s even breathing. Genji swears he can somehow feel Lúcio’s eyes on him, but stops short of asking about it. The flutter in his stomach grows louder.

There’s a sudden rustle. Genji turns to look at his side, where Lúcio has sat up, holding himself upright with both arms.

“We don’t have to do this,” he says, brown eyes intensely fixed at Genji.

Genj rises slowly, sitting up to match Lúcio. It’s more difficult than it should be: like the pillows are pulling him in. “You don’t want to?”

“ _You_ don’t want to,” Lúcio points out. There is no accusation in his voice; just a statement. When Genji doesn’t answer, he continues. “I mean, it’s ok that you don’t. You don’t have to, just ‘cos I asked.”

Genji finds himself shaking his head before he even has time to process the entirety of that. “It’s not that,” he says. “But I told you, it has been… very long since I did anything like this.”

Lúcio sighs and lowers himself back down, eyes fixed on the ceiling. “I know. And I told you I don’t mind. But it’s ok for you to… I dunno, ease into it? Y’know. Not wanna stay the night, not tonight, so on.”

Genji chuckles. “I’ve always been more of a ‘run before you walk’ kind of guy.”

Lúcio shoots him a dubious look. “Really.”

“Really,” Genji replies evenly and lowers himself back down. After a moment’s hesitation, he raises his arm to wrap around Lúcio, pulling him to his side. Lúcio lets out a surprised noise, but doesn’t resists.

“How about this: you sleep, and try not to worry about me.”

Lúcio gives a soft laugh, fitting his head in the crook of Genji´s shoulder, cushioned by his hair. “Can try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Something I started based on a kinkmeme prompt, forgot I wrote, found again, and sort of liked. Dunno if I'll ever continue it, so I thought I might as well post it and see what people think of it. Maybe even give me motivation/inspiration to write more parts (marked multichapter in case). I liked writing Genji a lot, not too sure about my Lúcio. So idk, any thoughts? (also I'm so bad at titles)


End file.
